


Ramza and Alma - Cuddle

by Myst_Knight



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight
Summary: Picture of Ramza holding Alma as they gaze at each other.





	Ramza and Alma - Cuddle

A new picture of a common pairing in my fanfics. Ramza and Alma get close and cozy.

 


End file.
